


The youngest brother

by Aikanew



Series: Don't you remember how they lied to tell you it was okay? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/therapist Philza, Film major Wilbur Soot, Kinda, Other mentioned DreamSMP members, Phil is a good parent, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soulmates, Straight Wilbur Soot, Technoblade is aro/ace, Therapist Technoblade, Tommy is aged up but the author still feels weird writing him in a ship so aro/ace TommyInnit, Trans Male Character, Trans Male TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikanew/pseuds/Aikanew
Summary: Philza adopted his two oldest boys 12 years ago, his youngest 8 years ago. Funny thing about the twins was they weren't related by blood, but still shared a birthday and were the same age. It truly is a shame he's pulled from his three sons so often to go work in America, though he knows his boys are more than competent enough to take care of themselves and each other in his absence.Really this whole thing is world building and a fluff escape from 'Crying on the other side of the line' Cause so far it's like 85% angst and I'm sad about it. Also SBI family dynamic supremacy.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Don't you remember how they lied to tell you it was okay? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. ClingyInnit

Two weeks.  
Two weeks until Tommy’s first T-shot.  
Time couldn’t be crawling any slower.  
It was also two weeks until Tommy would turn eighteen, which was an oddly daunting thought given that they didn’t know if Phil would be home in time for it. Yeah, sure, Techno and Wilbur would be home, and he had Tubbo, but he wanted his dad here too.  
He was overseas in America working with a bunch of colleges and hospitals to figure out some stuff about soulmate bonds and their relatively new ability to corrupt. Phil used to talk about a boy named Dream, who was one of the first people to survive their soulmate bond being corrupted. It was times like those that made Tommy glad he didn’t have a soulmate. Yeah bonds were great - to most people - but with the new addition of it potentially becoming a lethal corruption? Tommy had enough to worry about without it, thanks.  
Either way he wanted his dad to come home, he’d had enough facetime birthdays.

He combed his fingers through Techno’s hair, pulling apart the loose braid in his lap. Techno was sitting on the floor with Tommy on the couch, Wil was on the loveseat a few feet to their right. They’d started watching The Hunger Games, though none of them were really paying attention to it; Techno had his nose in a book, Tommy was more focussed on his brother’s hair, and Wilbur fell asleep a while ago.  
Once he was content with the lack of knots in Techno’s hair, he split it back into three parts and began re-braiding it. Techno kind of had a stick up his ass about who could touch his hair, the list was only two people long - Techno himself, and Tommy.  
It was a privilege Tommy held in high esteem, despite it’s slight redundancy.  
He rolled his shoulder back and straightened up, his back, shoulders and ribs aching under his binder. A binder he forgot he was wearing.  
Shit.  
“Hey Tech?” Techno hummed, “I’ll be right back.” Techno leaned forward and Tommy headed up to his room and closed the door behind him. He reluctantly pulled off his shirt and binder, throwing on the biggest hoodie he owned and heading back down stairs,  
“You good?” Techno asked, not looking up from his book,  
“Yeah. Binder.” Tommy walked on the couch and re-situated himself behind Techno.  
“Did you forget about it again?” Techno flipped the book closed with his thumb still in the pages, turning to Tommy a little,  
“Maybe…” Both of his brothers were pretty on top of him about not overbinding, though Techno was a little more intimidating about it.  
“You need to stop forgetting about it Toms, you’re gonna get really hurt one of these days.” Tommy kept quiet, he wanted to tell him off about how he didn’t know the horrendous agony that was dysphoria, that his binders were a break of the large majority of it, though he knew Techno would find a way to worm out of that conversation and get Tommy to listen.  
“Tommy, I’m serious.” Techno turned more fully to look at Tommy properly, Tommy tried to ignore him and focus on the TV screen, “Tommy.”  
“Yeah I know,” he snapped, harsh enough to get Techno to look shocked,  
“Just take care of yourself, okay?” Tommy kinda wished techno would get mad at him, yell at or threaten him, Techno’s quiet disappointment was infuriating sometimes. He was hard to anger but easy to disappoint, and Tommy hated it. He nodded and Techno returned to his book, flipping the pages a little slower. He looked over Techno’s head at the pages of the book he couldn’t read from this far, and quickly moved to stare at the far wall and listen to the movie.  
“Hey lover boy. You sure she went this way?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
“You better be.”  
“Yeah, that was her snare we found back there.”  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t just kill him now?”  
“Nah, he’s our best chance at finding her.”  
He looked over to Wilbur, his legs hung off the end of the loveseat weirdly and it really didn’t look super comfortable, but Tommy really couldn’t judge, his brothers both had some very blackmailable pictures of his fucked up sleeping positions. Tommy still thought Wil’s awkward position was funny.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil groaned and sunk his head into his hands and soon after rested his forehead on the table.  
‘Become a therapist’ they said, ‘it’ll be fun’ they said.  
Paperwork was the bane of Phil’s existence and he despised it with an unbridled passion. Someone knocked lightly on the door the office he was given and he shot up to sit properly,  
“You can come in,” He called, setting down his pen to look at the project manager - some government official he never bothered to learn the name of - as she gently closed the door behind her.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked, he didn’t miss the way her eyes lingered on the birthday card he bought for Tommy.  
“Yes, actually. I have some good news for you,” She smiled, “If you’re not too busy.”  
“Depends on what this good news is, if it’s about the research or the case study Schlatt is running then I’m busy. If it’s anything else you have five minutes.” She crossed her arms and smiled at him,  
“You get to go home tomorrow, we don’t need you in person anymore - though that’s subject to change,” She looked down to Tommy’s birthday card, “Though for the time being, you’re free to go.” She left without letting him say anything.  
Philza cleared off his desk, carefully filing away the notes and documents in a cabinet. Once he was done he pulled out his phone and called Techno. He could have called any one of his sons, though Techno was most likely to pick up. Unfortunately, it still rang until going to his voicemail. Phil hung up. He’d get called back when Techno saw he missed a call. He quickly looked around the room before shouldering his coat and heading to the underground parking lot, on his way back to the hotel to book a flight back to Brighton.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh shit,” Techno mumbled as he looked down at his phone’s lock screen.

One (1) missed call from Dad (11:08 pm)

He immediately pulled up Phil’s contact and hit the call button, listening to it ring until he picked up,  
“Hey, you okay?” He asked, to which Phil just laughed, further worrying him,  
“Yeah, yeah -” Phil just laughed,  
“Don’t scare me like that.” Techno looked into both Tommy and Wilbur’s rooms, Wil was asleep and Tommy was still up on his phone.  
“Sorry, sorry. I have good news,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be home tomorrow night.” Techno paused in the hallway, smiling to himself,  
“Tommy will be glad,” he said, looking down the hall to his younger brother’s now closed door.  
“Yeah so am I,” Phil laughed to himself, “Anyway - it’s getting late for you now, go to sleep, I’ll be home tomorrow, okay?” Techno nodded like his dad could see him, “I love you, goodnight.”  
“Love you, see you tomorrow.” Techno hung up and pocketed his phone. He grabbed a towel from the closet and headed into his room to grab the pajama bottoms Wilbur got him last year, and an old and too big t-shirt, and after double checking neither brother needed the bathroom, he went in to shower.


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy understand each other nearly completely, except for how to say goodbye. 
> 
> Or, Techno hides in a closet after fighting with Tommy, who makes cookies out of spite. (Feat. good big brother Wilbur with middle child vibes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is posted on one of my other works, but I should also say it here: If you want to request something for this story, you are more than welcome to do so. I'm more than happy to write it if I can work it into the plot :)

“Okay, thank you,” Techno hung up. The government officials in America were very rigid about shit - it made sense, some random asshole with a degree moving to your country just to work is something to be strict about - but that didn’t mean Techno was happy about it. He groaned and looked around his room.   
How much of this could he take with him when he moved? The swords he bought for fencing would have to stay - no way in hell security would let him board a plane with two sabres - that and he wouldn’t need them. He might get away with the kick boxing stuff, though he didn’t plan to pick it back up in America. Some of his more prized books would be coming with him, though he knew he’d buy more while he was there regardless. New furniture would be necessary too, but that was a given.  
Books, books, clothes, and more books.  
Got it.  
He could deal with the rest later.  
Later being now - he was bored.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Either way we need someone who’s been through this before; they’re watching their friends die - a lot of them don’t even bother trying anymore, it hurts them too badly as everyone they’re around dies.”  
“I told them it was a bad idea to isolate them.”  
“They won’t listen to me, I’ve tried to get them to let the kids just fucking go home - but they think it’s too dangerous.”  
“That’s fucking stupid, it’s not contageous - other people won’t truly be affected until their bonds mature.”  
“Yeah well, you tell them that - they don’t listen to me.” They sat in silence for a moment. One of the only people to survive their soul bond corrupting and the only person they knew spoke english was Dream.  
“So long story short: you need Dream.” Philza spun in his office chair,  
“Yeah,” Schlatt exhaled, just as frustrated as Phil, “I know it breaches some sort of confidentiality bullshit or whatnot, but I’m trying to save lives-” He started off at the wall to the left of Phil’s head, eyes glossed over in exhaustion or pain or both, “I can’t keep watching these kids die.”   
“I can’t legally contact Dream without reason, he needs to contact a Soulmate Aide before I can intervene. Until then my hands are tied.” Schlatt finally returned his gaze to Phil’s. It was both.  
“You don’t want him to do that though, do you?” Schlatt sounded more defeated than Phil was sure he wanted to let on, and he clearly needed sleep. Philza wrung the bottom of his shirt in his fingers,  
“From the perspective of his old therapist, no. That would mean he’s getting bad again and could become a hazard to both himself and others. From the perspective of a doctor and scientist? Yes, if we can get him to help us, we’ll start saving more lives than we’re losing.” Schlatt groaned and Phil smiled sadly, this wasn’t a situation he ever wanted to be in - or have to potentially put his clients in either.  
“Okay well I’ve gotta go, I need to clean up and head home for the night, if anything happens tomorrow I’ll let you know. G’night.”  
“Goodnight, Schlatt.” Schlatt hung by the door for a second and turned around again,   
“Wish Tommy a happy birthday for me, okay?”  
“You know you’re more than welcome to call him.”  
“I know. Travel home safe.” He closed the door behind him.  
‘I can’t keep watching these kids die’  
Philza checked the time and pushed the thought of children dying out of his head.   
He was going home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You aren’t leaving for another three weeks, why are you packing?” Tommy sat on Techno’s bed, folding the clothes he threw at him and placing them in a cardboard box.  
“I’m not packing,” Techno held up an older hoodie, one Tommy knew he’d had probably since before Tommy got adopted, “Do you want this?” He faced the faded out red hoodie to Tommy, it was some youtuber merch- old stuff too.  
“I mean I’ll take it if you’re just going to throw it away anyway.” Tommy caught it before it landed in his head, the fabric was well worn and thinning, though it seemed really comfy.  
“A kid from the system gave it to me when she aged out, it was the only thing she ever bought for herself.” Tommy’s arms fell to his lap,  
“I didn’t ask to be more miserable than I already was, Tech.” Techno just shrugged,  
“You can go if you don’t want to be here.” Tommy really hoped this wouldn’t happen,  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” As much as he tried to keep the bite from his voice, he was really bad at it. Techno looked over his shoulder,   
“Really? Cause I know how much you hate folding laundry, don’t bitch about being miserable because I didn’t ask you for help either.” Tommy just stared at him. This was happening, then.  
“Isn’t that a testament to how badly I want to be here?” Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.   
As much as he loved Techno, he was the best at getting Tommy to cry.  
“I don’t fucking care.” The sharpness of his voice couldn't be ignored.   
He didn’t mean it, he couldn’t. He knew Techno was trying to be mean, but that really just made it worse.  
Techno opened his closet and pretended to look for something, not being able to bear the idea of looking at his brother, knowing he was hurting him.  
“What the fuck happened to you? Do you think just because you’re moving away you just get to hurt us? You won’t see the consequences so it won’t matter, right?” Tommy's voice broke before he resolved into an angry distance. Tommy was trying to not let it bother him, and failing miserably, “Do you think being an ass will make me miss you any less? All you’re doing is saying goodbye sooner.” Tommy silently padded to the door, hand resting gently where he caught himself on the doorframe, “When you get your head out of your ass, come apologise.” And he left. All Techno could do was stare at the floor and try to not crumble to his knees.  
Fights like this started happening when Techno first brought up the idea of moving a year ago, only with Tommy though. Wilbur and Techno understood each other in a way Tommy didn’t; slow distance was easier than a sudden goodbye, even if you knew it was coming. Tommy wanted to hold on as tightly as possible until the last second, it was easier for him. It was something Techno didn’t understand. Then again it almost definitely had to do with how the three of them were orphaned.   
Tommy never met his bio-parents, they were in a crash on their way to visit relatives while his mom was pregnant. His dad was killed on contact - airbag malfunction - his mom bled out in the ambulance, the only reason Tommy lived was because she gave first responders the okay to save him if she died, she was eight months along anyway, his odds were good. Tommy had been in and out of foster homes for nearly a decade after, he’d seen some shit, almost got adopted a few times too. Then Phil came along and took him home. End of story.  
Techno hadn’t been as fortunate, his dad went ballistic when he was eight or nine, murdered his mom and several cops, and burnt down several houses. Techno didn’t actually remember any of this, it had been told to him by several CPS officials when Philza adopted him and Wilbur, but it had been burned into his mind since then.  
No one knew what happened to Will’s parents, he never talked about them.  
Techno stared at the floor, inhaling a shaky breath and regretting his words to Tommy. He looked over to the bed, the hoodie he’d given Tommy wasn’t there.  
Fuck.  
If he wasn’t truly hurt he would have left it there to get at Techno (It would have worked too) but he didn’t. Tommy didn’t care about fighting with him, he was actually hurt. A whole new wave of guilt washed through him.   
Techno pushed off the floor and groaned, time to figure out what to say to Tommy.

\----

Wilbur heard Tommy and Techno talking through his and Techno’s shared wall, Techno sounded frustrated. Wilbur rolled over and tried to ignore them, this wasn’t his fight - besides, those two never fought for long, they’d get over it pretty quickly.  
“What the fuck happened to you? Do you think just because you’re moving away you just get to hurt us? You won’t see the consequences so it won’t matter, right?” Tommy wasn’t quiet yelling, but there was now way he wasn’t absolutely livid. His next words were quieter, and Will didn’t hear them, but he did roll over in time to see Tommy walk past his door and head down stairs.  
Will was proud of Tommy for finally chewing Techno out for his shitty behavior toward him, just because Wilbur understood when Techno did it to him didn’t mean he could get away with doing it to Tommy. It was a toss up of who to check on first, Techno was normally more emotionally neutral after fights, Tommy was more likely to need consolation. That being said Tommy did call Techno on his bullshit, and not gently either.  
Tommy it was.

Wilbur made his way down stairs, pausing on the steps to watch Tommy in the kitchen. He was busying himself with mindlessly cleaning. The sleeves of his old looking hoodie pushed up around his elbows. That wasn’t his hoodie.  
Wilbur knocked on the wooden railing,   
“Misery?” Tommy looked through the rails at him, then quickly looked around,  
“Cookies?” Will hopped up and joined Tommy in wiping down the counter, smiling when Tommy held up two recipes for cookies.  
Oatmeal (Techno’s favourite)   
Chocolate chip (Phil’s favourite)  
He really did want to eat his feelings, then. Wilbur took the cards from Tommy, quickly reading over the recipes,  
“Do we have enough flour for this?” Tommy shrugged,  
“Unless you or Techno have been using it we should have lots.”   
“You know, when we adopted a little ten year old, I really didn’t think he’d be the one feeding all our sweet tooths in a mere eight years.”   
“I’m sorry, what’s the plural for ‘Sweet tooth’ mister english minor?”   
“No fucking clue.” He smiled at Tommy, who laughed.  
“Sweet teeth?” The younger guessed, much to Wilbur’s disgust,  
“That just sounds like you’re eating teeth.” Tommy hit him with a washcloth,  
“I did not need that visual, thanks.” Wilbur smiled and pulled a mixer from the cupboard,  
“Anyday, Tommy.”   
“I hate you.”  
“Me too.” Tommy stuck his tongue out at him, Wilbur made scissor motions with his hands and Tommy withdrew laughing.  
“No! I need my tongue! Bitch!”   
“Are you sure?” Wilbur asked calmly, actually working on making the cookies,  
“Very, I enjoy talking too much to not be able to.” Wilbur rolled his eyes,  
“I think I’d be doing the world a favour if I cut your tongue out, shut you up for once.” Tommy flipped him off and left to locate oatmeal.  
“I can do that too, you ain’t special ass hat.” Tommy just made a farting noise with his mouth. 

While Tommy handed Will an egg, he asked,  
“Are you okay?” Tommy hesitated, pausing momentarily before slowly setting the egg in his palm.  
“I wish he wasn’t leaving.” Wilbur stayed facing the mixing bowl, Tommy never liked when people saw him upset, “I wish he wasn’t such an ass about it.”   
“That’s how he copes, you know?” When Will was sure Tommy wasn’t crying he turned around to face him, leaning back on the counter, “He’s trying to make it so he misses you less while he’s gone.” Tommy just turned away and absentmindedly opened the fridge,  
“That’s not fair.”   
“I know, he’s doing it to everyone. I know dad knows what he’s doing, and I don’t care what he does or says to me - whatever makes it easier on him.” He crossed the small space and took Tommy’s shoulders in his hands and nudged the fridge closed with his foot, “But I’m proud you told him off. Just because dad and I don’t care doesn’t mean he can do that to you.”   
“I miss him.” Tommy pushed past Wilbur and tried to read the recipe, “I know he hasn’t left yet, but I miss who he used to be - before the idea of the move started.”  
“Why didn’t you tell him?” Wilbur watched Tommy start following the wrong card and reached around him to put the correct one on top.  
“Oh, sorry. I don’t know - I don’t want to be too clingy or make it seem like I need his world to revolve around me. He’s an adult and he can make his own decisions, I just-. I wish he let me be more active in his life, that he didn’t start pushing me away when things started picking up.”  
“You’re allowed to be clingy, Toms. You know you can ask for our time if you want it.”   
“It’s never worked that way with Tech, you know that.” Wilbur wished Tommy had some sort of skewed perspective on this, but he was right. Techno was hard to reach when he was doing something else, and for someone like Tommy, who thrived off of other people’s affections, that made it difficult. When they were all younger Techno made all the time in the world for Tommy, set aside his priorities for him and stayed home when he could have gone out to see friends, just because Tommy asked him to.   
Techno and Tommy had a relationship neither Phil nor Wilbur would ever fully understand, they understood each other in more complex ways than anyone else could ever hope to. No one knows how or why or when the switch happened, before Tommy came along Wilbur and Techno were inseparable. Then Phil brought home nine year old Tommy, and everything changed.  
“It used to.” Will tried, though he got no response from Tommy, “You could ask him for the world, and he’d give it to you.”   
“What if I ask him to stay?” Tommy whirled around, upset and tired, “What if I ask him to throw away the best thing that’s happening to him right now? To stay home? What if I was a selfish bastard and asked that of him?” Wilbur stared down at Tommy, completely calm.  
“He’d do it.”   
“Don’t lie to me.” A single tear ran down his cheek, everything in Will screamed at him to fucking deck Techno.  
“I’m not.” He kept his voice even, neutral.  
“Fuck off Wilbur.”   
“Alright.” Will started for the stairs, and was shocked he made it halfway up before Tommy spoke again,  
“Wait.” Wilbur backtracked and waited, “I’m sorry, please, can you come back?”   
“I’m not lying to you.” He said, watching Tommy try to figure it out, “He’d do it.”   
“Can we talk about anything else?”  
“Fine. But you have to pick the topic.” Wilbur re-joined Tommy in the kitchen.  
Once they finished the oatmeal dough they threw it in the fridge and started on the chocolate chip dough, talking about everything and nothing all at once. Wilbur left his phone on the counter and Tommy grabbed it to set a timer when they were ready to put the first batch in the oven.

Just landed, where are you? (Sent 10:13 pm)


End file.
